Whirlwind
by Shark Bacon
Summary: Kinn, season 1. Bad weather and a public restroom. Cute kinn fluff.


A/N: wanted to try something relatively short. Kinn. I dunno, season one, I suppose. I rather dislike Blaine, and don't even want to mention him.

- - - - - -

When the sirens went off, Kurt was in the far end of the school, washing bits of red slushy out of his brown hair. He'd picked this bathroom because few people used it as it had a rather terrible scent of sewage backup, and often did just that. No one would bother him in this particular place.

What he didn't expect was to see Finn rush in, followed by several other people he vaguely recognized from the nearby math class, "Dude, tornado drill!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and took one final glance in the mirror, somewhat satisfied with the repair job on his hair after the slushy disaster, "Maybe it's not a drill this time."

Finn's eyes grew wide, but one of his classmates scoffed, "A tornado hasn't hit Lima for over twenty years."

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe we're overdue." And he quickly shrunk down against the wall next to Finn.

Another one of the students groaned, "Ugh what if it's real and the pipes back up? They always do in this bathroom..."

A response came from slightly further down, "If there's a tornado, then the pipes are the least of your problems."

At this Kurt huffed, "You're not wearing thousand dollar shoes," but it was only a mutter, heard barely by Finn beside him.

It was silent for a few moments, then Finn whispered, "You don't really think there's a tornado, do you, dude?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, Finn, I'm sure we're fine." This was somewhat a lie, as it had been pretty bad weather for most of the day, but he found it very unlikely that the tornado was anywhere near the school. If there was a funnel cloud anywhere in the county, the sirens went off, regardless of whether the funnel touched the earth or not. False alarms happened all the time.

This was until the lights flickered once, twice, then finally shuddered out into darkness.

A few of the girls gasped, but many of the boys laughed.

All except for Finn, who shivered and scooted closer to Kurt, "Dude, are you sure?"

Kurt didn't bother answering, as he had no way of stating "of course not" in a polite tone.

No one spoke, but the room was anything but silent. The wail of the sirens outside penetrated the walls of the school, and the ringing of tornado bells echoed off the bricks of the hallways. Rain pounded against the windows and roof, louder and louder and-

"Hail." A student stated shortly.

A girl whimpered, "What do we do?"

"We stay here, stupid," was the response shot back at her, but no one reprimanded the rude answer.

Kurt felt Finn's cold fingers clamp around his, and he instinctively turned to look at him, even though he couldn't see in the darkness, "What are you-"

"I'm scared," he admitted softly so only Kurt could hear.

Kurt felt a flutter in his stomach, though he felt rather silly for feeling the effects of his crush at this time. He loosened Finn's grip and intertwined their fingers, "We're fine, Finn. It's just a storm." Though he wasn't so sure, really.

The roar of the storm outside grew louder, and Kurt swore he heard the sound of glass cracking. Just hail, he told himself firmly, lots of storms have hail.

The same girl's voice penetrated the air, "What if we die?"

"Shut up, Valerie."

"Leave her alone," someone snapped back, "We're not going to die, Valerie."

The sound of cracking glass echoed through the air, like the popping sound of ice when stepped on.

Finn squeezed Kurt's hand harder, "What if we do die, Kurt?" his voice was shaky and unsure, and Kurt could feel the sweat on his palm.

"I don't know, Finn... I don't think we'll die... This place is pretty sturdy."

"But... but what if we do? There's a lot I need to do before I die."

At this, Kurt scoffed, "You have a lot to do? I've never even had my first kiss..."

Finn was quiet for a minute, and the hail grew louder outside, "Not even in like... kindergarten?"

"I wasn't one of the cute boys that played soccer like you, Finn. No group of girls held me down to kiss me. Not that it was what I wanted, but..."

There was a groan and a creak, followed by the obvious sound of glass cracking. The howl of the wind grew louder, so much that Finn had to lean closer to even hear Kurt speaking.

One of the girls in the room let out a soft sob, and Finn leaned in closer to mumble to Kurt, "Do you think we'll die, Kurt? I think there's really a tornado out there..."

"I don't... I don't know, Finn..."

For a moment, it was truly silent, and then there was a terrible shrieking wind, wailing and screaming outside the school.

Kurt felt his ears pop from the sudden difference in pressure, and all of the sudden there were hot lips mashed against his. Instinctively, he pulled back, but Finn squeezed his hand.

"I don't want you to die without this," he spoke clearly, and that was all Kurt needed.

He pressed his lips roughly against Finn's once more and grabbed a fistful of the cotton polo shirt her wore.

The kiss was childish and inexperienced, but he stayed with his lips pressed hard against Finn's as the wind grew stronger and the glass exploded into the hallways outside the bathroom and the school moaned against the power of the storm outside.

When he finally pulled back, there were ice cold tears on his cheeks, and Finn's hand was shaking in his. He laid his head back against the tile and waited in silence, the only human voice the sobbing girl's and her friend's quiet reassurances.

It felt like forever the students waited in the bathroom while the wind screamed outside. It could have been hours, it could have been less than five minutes, but eventually, the howling storm outside slowed; the tornado siren's lament ended, and Kurt heard one of the boys at the other end of the bathroom laugh.

And suddenly, more of them were laughing, even the girls. Even the girl who was previously crying as if she'd never see another day.

Kurt didn't laugh, and Finn didn't laugh beside him.

Instead, Finn held his hand a little tighter, "Now you won't die without a kiss, Kurt. No matter what happens in the rest of your life, you won't die without your first kiss."

At this, Kurt did laugh. And when he was finally done laughing, he laid his head on Finn's shoulder, "Thanks."

Finn gave his hand one last squeeze, then let go, "Yeah. It's not problem." Kurt could hear the grin in his voice, "I wouldn't have you die without a first kiss. Even if it was just a crappy one from me."

"It wasn't crappy, Finn. Nothing you give me will ever be crappy."

- - - - - - - - -  
>AN: It was... uh. I dunno. I dunno. Something I could really, truly, picture Finn doing. Not extreme Kinn, but more like... really nice, really thoughtful Finn. Yeah.

Damn. I really just love Kinn.


End file.
